


Prismarine and Gold

by kraefandoms



Series: Songs from the Overworld, the Nether, and the End [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dadbur at its finest, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Fundy ages weirdly due to being a fox hybrid, Gen, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Good Parent Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Physical Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sally is a terrible mother, THAT BEING SAID, Trans Floris | Fundy, Water spirit Sally, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Wilbur is very emotionally not okay at the beginning, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), but i dont want any spoilers yet lmao, but its ok hes got family, first few chapters refer to fundy with she/her pronouns, may be talked about in a chapter but i'll put a proper warning if i do, nothing serious and not really talked about in detail but like. its still there, phil watson is a good dad, saw sally as a terrible person on the writers block discord and couldn't let go, sbi as family, still not rpf ao3, that tag is subject to change as the plot develops, then the rest is all he/him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kraefandoms/pseuds/kraefandoms
Summary: Wilbur had left for love. He wanted to see the world, and Philza knew he always had. He’d spent the weeks leading up to his departure talking about all the sights he wanted to see, all the events he wanted to participate in. When Wilbur looked over his shoulder, his guitar strapped to his back, a bandage and a wide smile slapped across his face, Philza couldn’t help but wonder how quickly he’d be back.But Wilbur turned out to be the one who never wrote, who never visited, even when Technoblade came to visit during the cold winter, complaining how he was never truly warm on the Antarctic battlefield he’d temporarily returned from.Fall turned to bitter winter. Winter turned to pleasant spring. Spring turned to blistering summer. Summer turned back into cool autumn. Autumn turned to lonely winter. Winter turned to spring once more.Kind, forgiving spring. Spring returned his son to Philza.(CAN BE READ SEPARATE FROM THE OTHER FICS IN THE SERIES! HOWEVER, it does REFERENCE some of the other fics, though it is mostly in passing/the references will be explained if need be, so if you want to read them you can, but it's not necessary)
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Songs from the Overworld, the Nether, and the End [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161275
Comments: 17
Kudos: 44





	1. Once, I Was Twenty Years Old

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more family dynamic :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how do y'all feel about dadbur?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song title from _7 Years by Lukas Graham_

Philza had watched his oldest sons leave the nest in the fall, red and orange autumn leaves falling down around them, his three younger sons clinging to him.

Technoblade had left for war. After duels and championships to satisfy the voices that called for blood, he left for war, to challenge others for titles and for power. He wrote often enough, though sometimes months would pass only for Philza to receive a blood-stained letter that proclaimed greatness. Technoblade had been ready to leave, and although he wrote how much he loved and missed his family, Philza knows he won’t return until he’s ready.

Wilbur had left for love. He wanted to see the world, and Philza knew he always had. He’d spent the weeks leading up to his departure talking about all the sights he wanted to see, all the events he wanted to participate in. When Wilbur looked over his shoulder, his guitar strapped to his back, a bandage and a wide smile slapped across his face, Philza couldn’t help but wonder how quickly he’d be back.

But Wilbur turned out to be the one who never wrote, who never visited, even when Technoblade came to visit during the cold winter, complaining how he was never truly warm on the Antarctic battlefield he’d temporarily returned from.

Fall turned to bitter winter. Winter turned to pleasant spring. Spring turned to blistering summer. Summer turned back into cool autumn. Autumn turned to lonely winter. Winter turned to spring once more.

Kind, forgiving spring. Spring returned his son to Philza.

\--

The knock at the door startles Philza.

He isn’t expecting anyone today. Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo are out in the town, doing who knows what.

Philza opens the door curiously, but as soon as he catches sight of who stands on the other side, he flings it open. 

“Oh, Wil,” he breathes.

His son. His dear son. His curly hair has grown longer, tangled underneath his eyes, eyes hidden by dark circles, one bruised purple and blue. His son’s long musician’s fingers are wrapped in bandages, and his hands and arms hold a small bundle wrapped in soft fabric.

“Hi, Dad,” Wilbur says with a small smile.

Philza reaches out and pulls his son close, burying his face in his son’s shoulder. “What happened?”

Wilbur laughs, sounding on the edge of tears. “A lot. I’ll explain it later.” He pulls back, still holding the bundle, and Philza takes a closer look, curious.

“What’s-” Philza gasps as Wilbur pulls back a little bit of the fabric to reveal a small face, fox ears twitching among red-orange hair, and golden amber eyes blink open to look at him.

“This is your oldest grandchild,” Wilbur says softly, shakily. “Fundy.”

Philza looks up at his son, Wilbur's dark eyes staring down at the bundle in his arms fondly. “Grandchild?” He breathes out, softly.

Wilbur nods, reaching one hand towards Fundy’s ear, stroking it softly. “She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” He asks, voice still shaky, and Philza realizes his son is shaking, shivering despite the sun’s warmth.

“Oh, Wil,” Philza repeats, pulling his son inside, closing the door behind them, and Wilbur lets out a small chuckle.

Philza reaches an arm out for the bundle before pausing. “Can I hold her?” He asks, and with a smile, Wilbur hands the bundle to Philza, and Philza takes his granddaughter in his arms, looking down into her amber eyes.

Fundy lets out a small noise, yawning, then closes her eyes once more, seeming at peace.

Philza looks back at his son, staring at his daughter, looking like a weight had been taken off his shoulders.

“I don’t know what to do, Dad,” Wilbur says softly. “I…” he lets out a small laugh, wavering on his feet, and tears pool in his eyes.

“It’s okay,” Philza says, reaching his free hand to hold Wilbur’s shoulder. “I’ll help you.”

Wilbur laughs again, a small broken sound, and Philza can almost feel his heart breaking, a thousand shards piercing him from the inside.

“Wil, what happened?”

Wilbur sits down, running a hand through his hair. “It’s a long story,” he says. “And I, I don’t know how to tell it.”

“Slowly,” Philza suggests. “Taking as long as you need.”

Wilbur looks back up at Philza, eyes shining with unshed tears. “Dad,” he says, voice shaking, and Philza immediately sits down next to Wilbur, wrapping his wing around him and Wilbur wraps his arms around Philza and Fundy.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Philza says, readjusting Fundy in his arms to wrap his arm around Wilbur. “It’s okay.”

Wilbur lets out a short sob, bandaged fingers twisting into the fabric of Philza’s sleeve, and Philza can feel the damp spot from tears finally falling on his shoulder.

“I’m so scared, Dad,” Wilbur sobs, voice trembling.

“Oh, my son,” Philza says, and he wants to cry as well, watching one of his eldest sons, sobbing underneath the safety of his wings like he used to do when he was younger. “I’m so sorry.”

They sit there, the sun slowly sinking past the hills that shelter their home, and soon, Philza sits on the couch, his son fast asleep against his shoulder and his granddaughter fast asleep in his arms, tears dried on his son’s face, and Philza runs his fingers through Wilbur’s hair, heart aching in his chest.

_ What happened to his son? _ Wilbur, always the one to burn bright with love, never seeming to get burnt. And yet, it seemed that his Orpheus looked behind him to make sure his love was following, only to find her leaving him.

Gone is the boy who left. Instead, Philza is left with a scared young man, uncertain about the future in front of him.

He’s not even sure he has anyone to be angry at for hurting his son - it’s entirely possible that Wilbur let this in himself, and how could Philza blame Wilbur for loving the world a little too strongly?

_ Oh, what is he going to do with him _ , Philza thinks with a bitter smile.

Of course, he already knows the answer: he’s going to help his son, and now his granddaughter.

Even if it hurts him. This is his family.

And when his other sons return back home to see how their family has grown, Philza sees the way Tubbo immediately goes to pick Fundy up and hold her close, the way Tommy hugs his elder brother tightly and doesn’t let go, the way Ranboo leans into Philza’s side and asks what happened with a worried expression.

They care so very much, and Philza knows that, despite whatever happened to lead Wilbur back here the way it did, that it will be okay, given time.


	2. Goodbye Future, Once So Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes, and Wilbur learns how to adjust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from _Lone Star by the Front Bottoms_
> 
> i... had to.

The first night home is the hardest, Wilbur thinks. Not because of Fundy, no, thankfully she doesn’t cry much to begin with, and she seems just content to be held gently by her uncles and grandfather - gods, it’s so weird to think of Tubbo and Tommy and Ranboo and Philza like that.

No, it’s hard, because Wilbur can still feel the weight of everything pressing down on him.

So, they sit at the kitchen table, Philza pressing hot chocolate into his hands as Ranboo holds Fundy, fast asleep in his arms, Tommy clinging onto Wilbur’s arms with wide eyes, Tubbo leaning against Ranboo to look closer at his niece. Wilbur fiddles with the handle, trying to figure out where to begin.

The first night, all he gets out is that he didn’t know where else to go.

He sees the way Philza looks ready to cry at that, immediately explaining how this will always be somewhere he can return to, no matter what he does. Wilbur lets his brothers and father hug him tightly, and Wilbur struggles not to burst into tears again.

He fails, but it hurts less, knowing that he’s safe, that there’s no one to judge him for breaking down here, even though he’s not alone.

\--

The second night is still difficult, but it’s a little bit easier.

His brothers are all enthralled with Fundy, and Wilbur eventually has to tell them to back off, that’s his daughter and he wants to spend time with her.

Fundy gurgles at that, sharp little fangs sticking out, and Wilbur kisses the top of her head, lovingly.

This time around, he manages to tell a little bit more: falling in love with a girl he met in the form of a salmon, finding Fundy on the beach and knowing exactly how she got there, waiting on the beach for hours, almost days, with no one coming to the beach, and Wilbur realizing what had happened.

Philza grimaces at that. Wilbur wonders if his father came to the same realization he did that day on the beach, staring into the ocean, the waves coming down over and over and over again, each time bringing nobody, and as the sun sank into the mountains behind him, the stars rising above the ocean, Wilbur had realized no one was coming, nor was ever going to come to help him.

But Wilbur couldn’t leave the baby (his baby, he knew, deep and intrinsically within himself). But Wilbur didn’t know how to raise her alone.

So he waited, screaming out into the waves for Sally to come and help him.

She never did.

So, after waiting far too long, Wilbur took Fundy and ran for the hills.

He didn’t know how to raise a baby.

So he went blindly away from the ocean that had enticed him so deeply, running to the last place he felt safe.

He ran home.

Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo stare at him, hooked on his every word, and Wilbur doesn’t know how to tell them he was a fool, an idiot, that love hurts like nothing he could ever explain.

But then he remembers the Last City in the End, the way the five brothers had been terrified for their father’s life, and he wonders if maybe they do understand the way love is a drug, and despite how good it makes you feel, it’s still poison, intoxicating in all the best and all the worst ways.

Wilbur doesn’t try to explain why he never wrote, why he fell in love with a fish, what he’d done before meeting Sally. He can’t bring himself to say anymore, feeling worn out from tearing open a fresh wound.

Before going to bed, leaving Wilbur to sit at the kitchen table, alone, holding Fundy, Philza plants a kiss on the top of his head and tells Wilbur that he is loved, despite anything he could do.

Wilbur hopes he’s right.

\--

The first week is terrifying.

Wilbur sleeps restlessly, each small noise waking him up immediately, and letting Fundy out of his reach for too long makes him antsy.

But, slowly, it starts to get better.

He’s no longer moving around, he’s surrounded by people he can trust and love openly without the fear of consequence, and he slowly opens up more.

He talks about all the letters he wanted to send, full of photos he took of beautiful events, but how he never stayed anywhere long enough to get a response back, so he was afraid to send them only for them to get lost with no way of recovering them.

Wilbur even talks about meeting Sally, a shapeshifter, he thinks, and the day he met her, playing guitar by the water.

There are other things he wants to talk about, but doesn’t even know where to begin: mostly about Sally, but the thought of her towards the end of their relationship - well, to Sally, it was probably just a fling, Wilbur thinks bitterly - makes his chest hurt and plagues him during the night, making his sleeping even worse.

But his family never pries, and Wilbur can’t thank them enough for that.

\--

The second week is easier.

Fundy doesn’t have to be in his arms or in his sight all the time. He sleeps better. He trusts a little more.

He’s safe. He’s home.

Even better, Wilbur believes himself when he thinks those things.

He talks with Tommy about the new talk in town. He talks to Ranboo about his recent trip to the End to hone his teleportation powers. He talks to Tubbo about what they’re learning in school. He talks to Philza about Technoblade, learning the news of his twin.

Wilbur can’t help but think that Techno would laugh at him, even though he knows it’s silly. He knows that Techno cares too deeply to be mean for long, even if he did laugh at first.

Philza talks about Techno’s Antarctic adventures, and when a letter from his twin arrives, Wilbur drafts a letter to send with Philza’s in the mail.

It reads:

_ Tech- _

_ I’m home. It’s been a wild year and a half. I miss you. Please come home when you can. _

_ Love, _

_ Wil _

_ P.S.You have a niece. Come meet her. _

It gets sent in the same envelope as Philza’s letter, and Wilbur leans his head against his father’s shoulder, his daughter in his arms, tail twitching as she watches the mailman take the letter.

Maybe, just maybe, it will turn out okay, Wilbur thinks, and he grins, truly grins, for the first time in what feels like a long time.


End file.
